Journal of a Squib
by TheCheeseCat
Summary: The diary of a young girl who is believed to be a Squib, a journal of her every day life and how challenging it can be for a Squib to fit into the wizarding society.


**Author's Note: **I had an idea to write a type of story in journal entry format about a Squib and what it might be like to live in the shadow of a sibling who is magical while they were not. Instead of chapters I will be posting entries in clusters of months, so all November entries would be under the "November" chapter and so on and so forth. I really need to stop coming up with so many ideas in the middle of writing other stories. xD

* * *

><p><strong>November 14th<strong>

Well, I suppose this isn't the worst birthday present I've ever gotten. I mean I've gotten things that could be called "You shouldn't have" presents from my grandparents, but this isn't as bad as the self writing quills I got from my uncle Wilbert last year. I couldn't even use them and I ended up giving them to my sister. She's been using them every day for the past year to write letters to her friends. I suppose if I'm going to writing in this thing I should introduce myself proper.

My name is Samantha Porter, and I am eleven years old. I have a twin sister named Tabitha, although we're not identical. I'm glad we're not, because I don't think I'd ever want to be mistaken for her. Even though we are twins, she seems to get treated a whole lot better then I do which causes her to be a little stuck up. Don't get me wrong, it's not the main family like Mom and Dad, but rather our family outside of our household.

My grandparents treat Tabitha like she's a princess, they always buy her cool things. When I got the self writing quills from my uncle, my grandparents got her origami papers that would come to life after you folded them. Since children are not allowed to use magic until they graduate from some magical school, it's a better idea to give them items that are already enchanted so they don't have to use the magic on their own. Or at least that's what I was told.

So this year for a birthday present I was given this journal and a mechanical pencil. I'm not sure if the pencil was a joke or not, but I guess it's the thought that counts. Thanks for continually treating me like a Muggle Grandma. Tabitha manged to once again grace the family with her presence by showing off the owl she got for her birthday. Grandma said that since she was turning eleven that she should start gathering things for school next year and she was going to start her off with her very own pet owl.

My entire family thinks I'm a Squib because I haven't been showing any magical tendencies since I was born. Tabitha began showing signs of magic when she was two when she managed to set the cat's tail on fire without using any matches. Eleven years later and I'm still waiting on my powers to show up. I know they'll come around soon enough. You just wait, next year I'll be going to Hogwarts with her and I'll show everyone that late bloomers can be better then anyone else.

**November 16th**

Yesterday Dad took Tabitha and myself to a fancy restaurant to celebrate our birthday. Mom bought us matching green dresses with velvet skirts and satin bows tied on the back. Dressing us alike when we don't even look alike was cute when we were three. At eleven, it's kind of just humiliating. I tried to tell Mom that we were too old to be dressing alike, but there was no convincing her. She just told me to stop being silly and tightened the bow on my dress.

We took a Muggle cab in order to blend in. We normally take them everywhere since it's easier to get me around. My sister already knows how to fly on a broom thanks to Grandpa taking her to pick one out when she was nine. What did I get to do? I got to stand outside the store and wait for them to come out. My grandparents don't like to take Muggle transportation, so they use Floo Powder with us whenever they get the chance. I always have to go with Grandma cause the powder never works for me.

My Dad always has the cab stop a couple of blocks away from our destination. We'll walk towards the building and when the cab pulls away we go our normal route. This restaurant was supposed to be the best there is in London. I could hardly wait to get inside. When we did though, I wanted to turn around and leave. My grandparents were there, sitting far into the restaurant but their Tabitha radar must have been going off because as soon as we entered they stood from their table and rushed to greet us. I asked my Dad why they had to be there, he just said "They want to help celebrate your birthday too."

They wanted to help celebrate Tabitha's birthday, not mine. I honestly think they don't give two licks about me. It's always about my sister with them. As I predicted they showered her with attention and brought her and my mom to the table. Dad stood behind me, walking me along to our table. There was a dilemma at our happy little table, there was six of us, but only five chairs. Looks like I was left out again, like always.

Grandma must have noticed me looking around for a chair cause she said, "Go ahead and conjure up a seat my dear." It felt like the whole table was staring at me. Grandma knew very well I couldn't use magic yet, that children can't use magic legally. I knew she was taunting me. I felt my face turning red with embarrassment. Why does she have to do this stuff? Dad saw how upset I was getting cause he offered his chair to me. I sat down quickly, trying to avoid the looks of other people while Dad made a chair float across the room and sat at the table, thankfully cutting me off from my grandmother's stare once he sat between us.

I watched as Tabitha was presented with more gifts, a potions starter kit so she could practice before school. They got me one thing, a poster of a band I didn't even like. That dinner had to be the worse night of my life. All night they would talk about Tabitha and how well they thought she would do once school time rolled around. It was like I wasn't even at the table. Like I wasn't even born.

That night I went right to bed before Tabitha came in with her clusterfudge of gifts my grandparents got for her. My poster found it's way into the kitchen trash.

**November 20th**

Mom found my poster in the trash and decided to come in my room at six in the morning to lecture me on not throwing my gifts away. I tried to explain to her that I didn't even know who the _Twisted Wizards_ were and they were probably a band my grandparents listened to when they were kids. I told her I didn't even want it, but instead of listening to me she decided to take it upon herself to hang it up on the wall with magic tape so I couldn't take it off.

Now I get to stare at some lame wizards with painted clown faces every night I go to sleep. Thanks Grandma.

**November 26th**

Tabitha's stupid owl keeps me up all night now that it has gotten used to our house. All it does is chirp and hoot at night next to my bed while Tabitha sleeps soundly in her bed on the other side of the room. I don't understand why it has to be next to my bed. Mom says it's cause the window is next to my bed and the owl likes to see outside. He's in a stupid cage! It's not like he's going outside anytime soon! Tabitha always keeps it in it's cage cause she said she doesn't want it pooping all over her stuff. It's completely fine if it poops in mine and keeps me up all night.

I asked Dad if we could move Princess (Yes, she named it Princess.) to the living room. He said we could but the moment Tabitha found out she threw a fit about it and the dumb bird ended up back in our room. I can't wait until I can get my own owl. I'll just have it poop all over Tabitha's things and blame it on her own owl.

**November 30th**

Today was the last straw. Even though I have hardly written much in this stupid book, Tabitha found it and read some of it. She read the last entry of it and cried to Mom that I was going to make an owl poop on her stuff. Of course mom believed her and we got into an argument. She said that my journal was to write nice things in, not stuff that I want to do to make people miserable. I told her that I couldn't wait to get my letter from Hogwarts so I could leave this place. Mom told me that I wasn't going because I was a Squib and Squibs couldn't go to Hogwarts cause they weren't magical.

I told her she was stupid. I wasn't a Squib and my powers haven't come in yet. I know by July they will and I'll get my letter and finally I'll be able to leave this place for a long time.

I think I'm going to find a better hiding spot for my journal, one where snoopy sisters and dumb moms won't ever find it.


End file.
